1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a bicycle handlebar. More specifically, the present invention relates an aerodynamic bicycle handlebar with a gripping section formed by a mounting section and a bracket section mounted flush with the mounting section to form a continuous annular gripping surface.
2. Background Information
Bicycling is becoming an increasingly more popular form of recreation as well as a means of transportation. Moreover, bicycling has also become a very popular competitive sport for both amateurs and professionals. Whether the bicycle is used for recreation, transportation or competition, the bicycle industry is constantly improving the various components of the bicycle. One particular component of bicycles, which has been extensively redesigned over the past years, is the bicycle handlebar. Bicycle handlebars are constantly being redesigned to be lightweight and more aerodynamic in design as well as to be simple to manufacture and assemble. Bicycle handlebars are also being redesigned to allow increased comfort for the rider and efficient power transfer to the bicycle.
There are many different types of bicycle handlebars, which are currently available on the market. The most basic bicycle handlebars include a stem portion coupled to the front fork of the bicycle and a linear cross-bar rigidly coupled to the stem portion. Alternatively, a curved cross-bar is sometimes utilized on certain types of bicycles. These curved cross-bars typically have a linear portion with a curved portion formed at each end of the linear portion. In any case, the cross-bar is usually tubular member with brake operating devices, derailleur operating devices and cycle-computers (optionally) coupled to the cross-bar so the rider can control the various components of the bicycle. The component operating devices are typically coupled to the cross-bar with conventional tubular clamping members. These prior handlebars are sometimes uncomfortable, prevent efficient power transfer to the drivetrain of the bicycle, and contribute to increased air drag forces.
Recently, riders have attached additional bar portions to the conventional handlebars in-order to increase power transfer, aerodynamics and/or comfort. These additional bar portions can be useful in a variety of riding situations. However, it can be difficult for the rider to control brake operating devices, derailleur operating devices and cycle-computers (optionally) when using these attachments or additional bars. Additionally, these attachments can be cumbersome, difficult to install and relatively heavy. Moreover, these attachments do not always allow efficient power transfer from the rider to the drive train of the bicycle. Furthermore, these attachments do not always minimize air drag forces and can be uncomfortable for the rider.
In view of the above, there exists a need for aerodynamic handlebar which overcomes the above mentioned problems in the prior art. This invention addresses this need in the prior art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.
One object of the present invention is to provide a bicycle handle bar, which contributes to improved aerodynamic characteristics for the cyclist.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a bicycle handle bar with improved ergonomics.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a bicycle handlebar, which provides several holding positions yet is relatively lightweight.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a bicycle handlebar, which is relatively simple and inexpensive to manufacture and assemble.
The foregoing objects can basically be attained by providing an outer gripping portion of a bicycle handlebar comprising a mounting section and a bracket section. The mounting section has a first cross-sectional shape. The bracket section has a second cross-sectional shape and is releasably coupled to the mounting section to form a first gripping section. The first and second cross-sectional shapes of the mounting section and the bracket section have flush longitudinal edges that mate together to form a first annular gripping surface of the first gripping section.
The foregoing objects can also basically be attained by providing bicycle handlebar comprising a transverse portion, a first outer gripping portion and a second outer gripping portion. The transverse portion has a first end, a second end and a mounting part therebetween. The first outer gripping portion is coupled to the first end of the transverse portion and includes a first mounting section with a first cross-sectional shape and a first bracket section with a second cross-sectional shape. The first bracket section is releasably coupled to the first mounting section to form a first gripping section. The first and second cross-sectional shapes of the first mounting section and the first bracket section have flush longitudinal edges that mate together to form a first annular gripping surface of the first gripping section. The second outer gripping portion is coupled to the second end of the transverse portion.
These and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description, which, taken in conjunction with the annexed drawings, discloses a preferred embodiment of the present invention.